


Let me take you to dinner

by divenire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Fic, crank the awkward adorableness up to 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rainy thursday afternoon, one of those rare quiet days they almost never get anymore when Scott decides he wants to take Isaac to this little hole in the wall place he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take you to dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little tumblr fic I wrote for [Mesita](http://mesita.tumblr.com/) and [Quinfish](http://quinfish.tumblr.com/) on tumblr a while ago and am finally getting around to posting here.

It's a rainy thursday afternoon, one of those rare quiet days they almost never get anymore when Scott decides he wants to take Isaac to this little hole in the wall place he loves.

His Mom used to take him there when he was younger and they'd both get tortas, but Scott would never be able to finish his, so his Mom would get it wrapped up for him and he'd save it for his lunch the next day. It was his favorite thing, getting to have tortas for lunch.

Of course, they haven't gone in a long time, not since his Mom started working so much, but the place is still there and Scott's gone a few times by himself.

But maybe this time he won't have to go by himself.

He walks over to the spare room that Isaac's been sleeping in, the room that's pretty much his now, and knocks on the door. The door cracks open half a second later and Isaac just sort of gives him this curious look, doesn't say anything.

“I was thinking,” Scott says, his mouth suddenly dry, “we could actually go get some Mexican food. If you want to, I mean.”

Isaac snorts a laugh and says, “Is this because we didn't go last time? 'Cause that's not necessary. I kinda guessed you were lying right away. You're awful at it.”

“This isn't - I mean,” Scott stammers. “I just wanted to.”

“Oh,” says Isaac and that's all he says. And if it's possible to have a facial expression that's the equivalent of a question mark, that's the expression that's on Isaac's face right now.

“We don't have to,” Scott says.

“No, I just...” Isaac trails off and shakes his head, then smiles. “I'll get my jacket.”

A few minutes later, they arrive downtown, park Scott’s ‘bike’ (Isaac always refers to Scott’s bike in hypothetical terms, because, he says, it almost doesn’t count as a bike at all) and start walking up the street. 

“So,” Isaac asks, “did you have any specific sort of place in mind?”

“Yeah,” Scott says. He nods. “This little hole in the wall place my Mom used to take me to. It's literally the smallest restaurant I've ever seen in my life, it might actually be built out of a hole in a wall, but they have the best food.”

Suddenly, Isaac stops. Scott turns just in time to see him cracking his knuckles, his claws just starting to appear and digging into his palms. His eyes are flashing between gold and green and he has this wild, panicked look about him, like he’s not sure if he’s going to attack or flee.

“Isaac?” Scott asks. Cautiously, he moves towards Isaac. Isaac growls at him. “Isaac?” Scott grabs Isaac's hand and squeezes it. He tries not to grimace as Isaac's half-formed claws scratch his fingers. “It'll be okay,” Scott says. “We can go somewhere else. We can go back home. It's okay.”

Isaac shakes his head abruptly and his eyes switch back to their normal green and stay that way. “No, we can go. We can...”

“Are you sure? Because we don't have to. We can go anywhere else.” Scott starts walking again, this time dragging Isaac with him. He points at an Italian restaurant called 'Dino's' as they pass by it. “We could go here. I like Italian food.”

Isaac scoffs. “Everyone likes Italian food. And you said you wanted Mexican, so we'll go for Mexican.” This time Isaac starts dragging Scott along, Scott still looking at the Italian place.

Neither of them mentions the fact that their hands are still linked together. Neither of them mentions it when Isaac squeezes Scott's hand nearly hard enough to break it once they reach the abysmally small Mexican place, ‘Las Tortas’. Neither of them mentions how Scott trails his thumb along the back of Isaac's hand as they order their food. And neither of them mentions how they barely separate their hands long enough to eat, either.


End file.
